The present disclosure relates to fire suppression systems, and in particular, to fire extinguisher vessels.
Aircraft fire suppression systems incorporate pressurized fire extinguisher vessels containing fire extinguishing agent. The fire extinguisher vessels are installed into the cargo bay or the engine/APU areas of the aircraft. Current fire suppression systems on aircraft use Halon as the fire extinguishing agent, and therefore the fire extinguisher vessels are built to accommodate Halon. Because Halon is a very efficient fire extinguishing agent, less Halon is required to extinguish a fire than other less efficient fire extinguishing agents. As a result, current fire extinguisher vessels on aircraft may not be capable of incorporating sufficient fire extinguishing agents other than Halon.